Vacaciones?
by Kanamiwish
Summary: Fanfic B26 (BelphegorxFran) Los Varia deciden tomarse unas vacaciones pero no todos juntos, Xanxus y Squalo por su lado(Xanxus quería violar a Squalo más que antes y sin que Levhi los interrumpa), Lussuria y Levhi por otro(a pesar de que Levhi se negara) y Belphegor y Fran aun no sabían dónde ir, así que decidieron viajar por distintos lugares ¿Que sucederá en ese viaje?


Los personajes NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a Akira Amano

Belphegor estaba sentado perezosamente en un sofá mirando lugares turísticos, puesto que los Varias habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones al mismo tiempo, Bel no tenía ni idea a donde ir y para peor TODOS ya se habían ido, solo Fran y él quedaban en la mansión porque Belphegor no quería ir a ningún lugar donde haya muchos "plebeyos" y eso retraso sus vacaciones con Fran. Esa rana lo sacaba de sus casillas, más de una vez deseaba matarlo y en especial cuando lo llamaba "Príncipe falso" eso lo irritaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba más ocupado pensando en las cosas que odiaba de Fran que no le prestaba atención a la revista.

Bel:-Tch, no hay nada digno de un príncipe como yo, ushishishi quizá compre mi propia isla y no dejaría que ningún estúpido plebeyo vaya a ella y también podría dejar a esa estúpida rana ahí ushishsihi-

Fran había estado en la cocina bebiendo un poco de jugo y preguntándose por qué demonios su sempai no quería ir a ninguno de los lugares donde él quería ir ¿no eran sus vacaciones también? ¿Por qué rayos no tomaba en cuenta su opinión el príncipe falso? Suspiró y fue a la sala donde escucho a su Sempai quejarse.

Fran:-Sempai~ usted no es un príncipe ¿de dónde saco esa absurda idea~? y si me dejara allí seguro volvería a buscarme ya que no tiene las agallas de hacerlo-

Dijo Fran con su habitual expresión monótona y automáticamente 3 cuchillos volaron hacia el gorro de Fran mientras este mantenía una expresión neutral ante sus sempai. Fran a veces no conseguía entender que rayos le veía un tipo que era tan agresivo y que más de una vez lo había besado por la fuerza ¿era masoquista acaso? no, pero su sempai a veces era bueno con él y amaba como se reía.

Otro par de cuchillos volaron a la cabeza de Fran

Fran: -Y eso porque fue sempai?-

Belphegor:-Shishishi fue porque no me prestabas atención ranita, en serio tienes agallas al ignorarme así-

Fran suspiro y se sentó junto a su sempai, el cual no perdió oportunidad y le robo un beso.

Fran:-Sempai no haga eso-

Se limpio la boca aunque no deseaba hacerlo pero no quería que su Sempai supiera de sus sentimientos al menos no por ahora, además si se enteraba seguramente se burlaría de él y Fran no quería eso, sería vergonzoso.

Bel:-Shishishi un príncipe puede hacer lo que quiere y si me dices príncipe falso otra vez te matare-

Fran estaba por abrir la boca pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso tomo una reviste y comenzó a mirarla pero se quedo viendo una pequeña isla muy linda que tenía un hermoso hotel y una playa muy linda, su Sempai noto eso y se acerco a Fran mirando la isla

Belphegor:-Vayamos ahí-

Fran:-Al fin se decidió Bel-sempai~ somos los únicos que aún estamos aquí por su estúpida indecisión-

Estaba feliz de que su Sempai haya dicho que fueran, en parte porque quería creer que irían porque él se quedo mirando el lugar y la otra parte porque la isla le parecía muy hermosa.

Belphegor:-Cállate rana y ve a empacar si no quieres que te corte en pedacitos, ushishishi-

Fran:-Sempai~ deje de querer cortarme siempre, no es divertido que me amanzane cada minu-

Fran se vio acallado por un beso de su Sempai, empezó a removerse para empujarlo pero Belphegor fue más rápido y lo tomo por las muñecas para luego ponerse sobre Fran y morderle los labios haciendo que Fran abriera su boca y así poder meter su lengua en la conocida cavidad bucal de la rana, recorrió la boca de la rana tomándose su tiempo para luego enredar su lengua con la de Fran sin que este pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Ambos se estaban quedando sin aire y Fran pudo notar como su sempai no deseaba separarse de sus labios, pero al final tuvo que y al hacerlo tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras jadeaba mirando a Fran el cual estaba algo sonrojado cosa que encantaba a Belphegor.

Fran: - S-s-sempai...detengase-

Comento agitado con la boca entreabierta tratando de liberar sus muñecas y sacarlo de encima de él para poder irse a su cuarto y no salir hasta la hora del viaje, pero Bel lo ignoro y lo volvió a besar colando su boca de nuevo, pero esta vez soltó las muñecas de Fran y las tomo con una sola mano mientras que la otra acaricia la entrepierna de Fran suavemente, Fran se sorprendió por eso y agradeció que se estuvieran besando para no comenzar a gemir suavemente. Cuando estaba por dejarse llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando Bel se separo dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre ambas bocas, ambos estabas jadeando y Bel lamió la boca de Fran para limpiar el hilo de saliva, luego se acerco a la oreja de la rana.

Belphegor:- Shishishi en nuestras vacaciones esto no será la único que te haga-

A Fran la cara se le puso completamente roja mientras que su sempai lo soltaba y se levantaba para ir a empacar para por fin ir a sus tan esperadas vacaciones.

Fran se sentó muy lentamente en el sofá con el corazón latiéndole y con las palabras de su sempai rezumbando en sus oídos. Se dio unos golpes en la cara para recobrar la compostura y tratar de calmar su agitado corazón. Escucho ruidos de pasos y se fue corriendo a su cuarto antes de que su sempai volviera y le hiciera quien sabe qué cosa, no es que Fran no quisiera, lo deseaba, pero quería que su sempai supiera de sus sentimientos y no lo forzara a hacerlo.

Ya en su cuarto le tomo unos minutos calmarse y luego se puso a hacer las maletas, no deseaba llevar el sombrero de rana, pero no quería ir a preguntarle a su sempai si podía dejarlo pero tampoco quería que su sempai lo apuñalara por la espalda todo el rato por no llevar su gorro, al final termino por llevarlo con él, pero como era obvio que no cavia en su maleta se lo dejo puesto.

Una vez hechas la maletas se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, dormiría un rato, pero luego los abrió y se puso a pensar en que su sempai y el no habían puesto una fecha de partida hacía la isla, en ese momento Belphegor abrió la puerta del cuarto de Fran y se apoyo sensualmente en el marco de la puerta. Fran se sentó algo incomodo ante la visita de su sempai y debía admitir que sentado podía apreciar la pose de su sempai mucho mejor

Fran:-Que es lo que quiere Bel-sempai~?

Belphegor:- Mañana salimos hacía la isla froggy, solo vine a decirte eso, no quiero llegar tarde a mis vacaciones y como hagas esperar al príncipe lo pasaras mal-

Le dejo el boleto de avión y se fue antes de que Fran pudiera responder o preguntar algo. Suspiro, así que mañana era el día en que sus vacaciones con su sempai comenzaban, bien si quería seducir a su sempai durante esas vacaciones debía ponerse en marcha, se sentó en su pequeño escritorio, tomo un hoja y un lápiz y se puso a diseñar un plan de seducción, pero todos terminan o fracasando o tenía que hacer cosas que él nunca haría. Decepcionado se acostó y se dispuso a dormir no sin antes eliminar toda evidencia de aquello planes fallidos.


End file.
